Talk:Red vs. Blue: Season 9
Anyone mind if I add what is seen in the trailer? I can understand why not as its not released to everyone yet so a simple yes or no will do.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It is not out on youtube yet Killoren13 20:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) No one gives two flying fucks about You Tube though. This wiki is about Rooster Teeth.com only. And this is from yesterday.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : The irony of this situation is a comment that Burnie Burns made in the Drunk Tank about people having the mindset that everything needs to be on youtube in order to matter. In any case. the trailer is live to the public, so please, go ahead. --WhellerNG 21:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wheller.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Separate page for the trailer I say we should create a page for the season 9 trailer and maybe a transcript for it. 1-10 22:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) If you look at the other seasons that is what we do. We put up a watered down version up on the season page. Then make a full page for each individual episode. I am working on the individual one right now so please don't make one.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks, and uh... oh ya, just me saying some of the episode pages for seasons 6-7 are missing transcripts and other info1-10 22:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) That is because no one has bothered to put them yet.I will correct them myself.--Soldier Jean 22:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead if you desire.--Soldier Jean 22:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Sure why not.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) When you make a Transcript for the page change other medic to Director Church, first medic maybe Doc but idk, also on the season page not there is no Machinima in the episode and remove red and blue team unless there confirmed cause the two scenes there shown in Reach which would be Epsilon's Memory so they would be Epsilon Reds and Blues, laslty make a page for the pilot or at least note that she has a new helmet -- nonmember Its already been done. And the other medic? There are four medics. Non of them sounds remotly close to Doc. And there is machinima seen when the blues have rockets fired at them and when the canyon is crashing down fro seom reason. And then the Pilot plays no real role and not enough information is known but a page for her is necesary. And then yes they shall be up there as Epsilon's memory versions.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) For the cinematic part I meant there was no Machinima -- non member Although you have to admit. that one medic that scolded Wash about being jumped by sim troops sounded suspiciously like Director Church... CyrusArc 03:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC) He never said which medic therefore I had no clue. And yes I believe that one is Doctor Church as well. I'll watch it again look at the facial features. If they match up we will have only 3 unnamed medics.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) And that makes no sense as to what you were saying first.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh never mind. That wasn't an episode though and there was some Machinima in the trailer.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :The 'summary' on this page isn't a summary. it's a word for word account of the trailer. We can watch the trailer faster than that. Please revise it to make it an actual summary.--WhellerNG 14:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh all right... wait for which page?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : Hello RVB Wikia. This is Felix 119 of Halo Fanon Wikia and Halopedian. I would just like to point out that there is no proof that the Reds and Blues listed on this page will be in Season 9. If I am missing out on an interview or blog or confirmation of any kind from a member of RT than please civilly tell me so. Otherwise I would suggest removing that information. Thank you. Felix-119 21:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Felix. We have everything under control. and Burnie Burns stated himself earlier this year that all of those characters would be in Season 9. CyrusArc 02:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :The Reds and Blues are in the trailer. Any way. Sniper, you didn't really fix any thing. This is an episode, thus it should have an episode summary like N+1 does. --WhellerNG 03:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Is it an episode? I'm honestly not sure. I prefer to think of it as a preview. Sorry about not fixing anything. I merely tried to shorten it. I'll put up the description that is seen on the trailer page on RT.com.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::It's both, really. Burnie Burns has stated many a time that he doesn't like the conventional form of a trailer. instead as an episode before the episodes start. The first part of the trailer is episode-y, while the second part is trailer-y. So I can see why you would think that. --WhellerNG 02:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly... and the thing I'm not sure about even with the episode part is if it is an episode, or a part of an episode.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Relese Time I have just gotten off the RT community playdate, where Burnie said that the season premier will most likely be at the end of may. However, he also said that the first few episodes will be shown at RTX. Good to know.--Soldier Jean 22:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) It was just confirmed at RTX that it will premier on June 14th. Well then thank you my unregistered friend. I will add that to the article.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Update once sponser version is online or public version is online? --Gretnablue 14:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Hello, I was wandering if we were going to add and update the epsiode info once the sponsered version had came on or after the public version has came online? Just like every other episode it will be when the public version comes online.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Tex's Visor what is the first word in the message on Tex's visor? I can tell there are more letters and the second and third are: TRUST THEM. I'm pretty sure its don't but I'm not sure. I saw the last two letteres as 't. And don't fits especially if its talking about Project Freelancer.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I blew up the image and looked in a mirror. It say's DON'T TRUS THEM for sure. is that note-worthy? CyrusArc 23:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Right again. Possibly. If something happens in the Freelancer story where the characters have to trust someone yes it will be note worthy.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it foreshadows just like Revelation's poster. I think it's talking about how the Director and Freelancer can't be trusted. So it looks like Wash, Tex, York, North, South, Wyoming, Carolina, and Maine (Meta) were on a team together and this is all about them. Will we see any other Freelancers besides them? CyrusArc 00:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'd believe that. So. You think Tex will ever show up in the Recollection continuation? I think she will at the end. Anyway I have a feeling next episode we will get a primarily Freelancer episode with only a little bit of Recollection continuation. I mean the Trailer was primarily Freelancer so the first episode was primarily Recollection. I think it will go back and forth like that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I hope that's how it goes. I am really excited about the backstory.... CyrusArc 00:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Same I mean as much dicks as the Freelancers are you gotta love em. And the fact its all CGI is cool to.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. CyrusArc 01:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I just wish the Freelancer thing was still only a miniseries... or even better it could be the replacement of PSAs.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I wish it was that way as well.--The Renegade 21:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Its still going to be great so no complaints yet.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) A Trivia Page for Season 9? Like we did for Revalations, should we give Season 9 it's own Trivia page, I mean now the Trivia is still small but I bet it willl get bigger.Gretnablue 12:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) As we did with Revelations we will wait until it gets to large before creating a seperate page.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I think the page should be rennamed Season 9, rather then Red vs Blue Season 9. Because the current name is messing up the episode template. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 21:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Jman. But thats the name we gotta stick with it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering who voices north and south in the twins? chupathingy, i like it, got a ring to it 17:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Purple dempsey 222 Look at their pages and you will see the answer. But for South is Shana Merlin and for North its John Erler.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) PSA #2 When will someone add info for PSA #2? Cory Jaynes 20:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) When someone does. Heres a question. Why are you telling us to do it when you can do it yourself?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) How do you make a page so i now next time ... also how do you connect it to this page? since someone else already made this one Cory Jaynes 19:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 5: Realignment Thanks Cory Jaynes for shortening down the plot of this episode.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Blue Soldier Who do you guys think is the blue ODST helmet wearing soldier? I think it's Agent Florida. Oo7nightfire 16:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No clue. But they are likely a Freelancer. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) CHAPTER Why are they Chapters? They're EPISODES on RT.com. Just wondering.... Should I change it? LaserFaceChurch 18:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC)LaserFaceChurch You've got a good point. I'd honestly not noticed that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) They're called Chapters on the episodes themselves. No they're not. Oo7nightfire 00:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Episode 10 Uh guys.... Episode 10 is on RoosterTeeth.com right now. (20min until released to the public.) Oo7nightfire 23:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Image I was wondering if this would this be a good infopic for Season 9? I think it would.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 13:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Texs visor Where does it say it and sorry on iPad I would have wrote their but can't King692 Look CLOSELY Oo7nightfire 16:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I just don see it is it in the hole "bow chick bow wow" or on the cracked parts King692 Dude the words are on the SEASON 9 poster, lol. Not the Revelation poster. Oo7nightfire 16:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks now I see it King692 Season 10 Season 10 Confirmed? If you guys go onto rt .com on burnies journal and read the thing about seb its confirmed. 20:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) We know. But all we have is a confirmation. No other information. Thus we apparently cannot have an article about it. Trust me. Until the trailer was released we couldn't have ANYTHING on Season 9, and anyone who made a page pertaining it was banned. Its actually been confirmed for a while.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i didnt know that but im just wondering that RT arent ever going to stop making rvb. 09:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Please use proper grammar. I can't understand you very well.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) S9 ending My predictions on how I think Season 9 will end. I think it will be similar to how Revelation ended; with the finale airing a day before the DVD and the release of a new Halo game. October 24: PSA #5 October 31: Episode 17 November 7: Episode 18 November 14: Episode 19; The Finale (one day before the release of the Season 9 DVD and Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary.) Oo7nightfire 00:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Course it will. But I must disagree with PSA #5 being on the 24th. That will make it only 14 15 and 16 only 3 episodes in a row. I agree, just with PSA 5 and Episode 17 switched.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sniper, you are correct! As confirmed by Matt himself: And now I can't wait. :PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hint at Finale's plot Okay, well, I saw a preview photo from the 2012 callender, and, it's awesome. But, I saw a picture of Michael J. Caboose, the real one from the Halo 3 engine, on it. Now, I think this tiny photo I saw is a hint that we will see what happens outside the Epsilon unit in the Season 9 finale. Something like that, at least. Proof (Bottom right corner): Really. Well it kind of looks blurry around Caboose's head. I've got a feeling Epsilon has made his way outside the unit at the end of the Season and it, or at least the Recollection continuation, will be the final shot with Caboose maybe having a line.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Season 9 DVD Okay, I just bought my Season 9 DVD. Here in Australia, I think it was mistakinly released the day BEFORE the final episode aired, but I haven't watched it yet, as I'm getting it for my birthday. Anyway, Is it actually going to be two discs? Because, I checked in the case and it only had the Season 9 disc. The wiki page here says it's got a disc for special features, but the picture on RedvsBlue.com says theres a disc for Season 9, and a disc for Grifball. So, is there only one disc for Season 9, or is there another disc for special features? Kissass Simmons 01:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't Delete Blue Soldier Here's Why That soldier is in Season 10. --Burnie Someone asked him about the blue soldier. and this is what he said. CyrusArc 21:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I KNEW HE WOULD SERVE SOME TYPE OF SIGNIFICANCE! His pg should be brought back then I assume. P.S.- Hey Cyrus, do you think you can provide a link? Oo7nightfire 22:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Here ya go. http://www.reddit.com/r/IAmA/comments/mh9yi/we_are_rooster_teeth_makers_of_red_vs_blue_ama/ CyrusArc 22:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Cyrus, you're an admin. You can restore the page. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 23:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah... I will do that think that you just said... once I figure out how. CyrusArc 23:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) It will be deleted Cyrus. You see he WILL appear. He hasn't yet thus will not have a page until signifigance is given to him in Season 10.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) So... we're gonna delet a page just so we can revive it later... How does that make ANY sense? I say keep it and lock it till it's time for him to show up again. CyrusArc 05:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Its a pointless page as it will have nearly no information. Its like creating a page for Season 10 episode one. We know it'll happen but we know nothing about it, but when we know things about it it will be made.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) With that logic, then you should delete Sheila (Season 9). Since she's made no significance and actually didn't even have a role. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 07:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) And we should. She was only mentioned as Sheila once and never spoke.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Also delete Utah. And other characters who don't have significance. Since, if the Blue Trooper shouldn't have a page, Utah and Sheila (S9) shouldn't either. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 23:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Utah is a named character. Along with Shelia. This guy is not named. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Utah hasn't appeared. This guy wasn't named. Sheila didn't do anything and was only called by name once. There's no difference between the significance of the characters. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 00:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Season 10 Will Season 10 be made in Halo 3 again? Please, sign your comments and it is currently unknown, but highly likely it will be using the Halo 3 engine again.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Proof: —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) The complete answers Look we all know who the Blue one is... It's Private Andersmith, the Soul of﻿ the Blue Team —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay...? Is this supposed to be a joke? Oo7nightfire 11:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes... it's a joke. If I was being serious, I think I would have to be smacked. O_O —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 15:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, talk pages aren't meant for jokes. They are meant for talking about how to improve the page, or questions about it. :/ Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Question. If the Alpha AI was split into 24 smaller AIs because of what happened to it, wouldn't that mean one could 'remake' the Alpha by merging all the AIs into a single form? Also if Espilon is the memory unit, doesn't that mean it's a 'backup' Alpha AI? And doesn't that mean you could get all the other AIs like Gamma or Delta from it? Halo CE? When was combat evolved in season 9? ._. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 13:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Episode 18: Labor Pains, Delta is seen in the Halo CE engine. Oo7nightfire 13:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Unmasked Why where Wash, Maine, Tex, and Wyoming the only freelancer not to take their masks of in season 9? Joshua 01:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Becuz Burnie stated that they wouldn't in the S9 commentary. Personally, I think it's becuz we've learned to love the characters so much that revealing their faces would possibly piss fans off. It's like revealing Master Chief's face. Think about it, what would be more shocking to see: York's face or Washington's face? Maine's face or South's face? Probably Wash & Maine's becuz we've grown to see them regularly & seeing their face would make us look at them differently. Oo7nightfire 02:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. Burnie's already confirmed that these characters would never have their face shown: *Church *Doc *Simmons *Caboose *Sarge *Grif *Tex *Washington *Maine *Wyoming *Donut *Tucker Mainly because, like said before, they don't want to risk the fans being pissed off for how the characters look. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko'']] 03:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Another reason is because in the face modeling video matt specifically said "Characters like Maine, Wyoming, and wash we and we knew coulden't reveal their faces because no matter what we came up with it would be inapropriate" !!!!JB nine90 07:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) In season 10 Wyoming's face. and part of Maines face were shown meaning the other freelancers faces might be shown in season 10Joshua (talk) 02:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) TaylorManton1 (talk) 14:18, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I both loved and hated this season. I loved the insight into the Freelancers' past, but I hated how most of the season was set inside of a computer program. I think that Epsilon should have had his last scene in the Season 8 finale, and let Washington take over from Season 9 onwards. I get that Epsilon is practically Church and that he was the main protagonist for most of Red vs Blue, but being locked away forever in search of his love was kind of... I don't know, special? I think that maybe the creators held onto him one season too long. And all we get from outside of what is practically a cyber prison is the past (again, not complaining about that) and a brief recap in the finale. I was looking forward to how life would go on without Church/Epsilon, and how the series would go on without him. Instead, I had to sit through another season of an Epsilon-centric story. TaylorManton1 (talk) 14:18, January 8, 2015 (UTC)